Finally we're back together
by Casualty3000
Summary: [Sequel to autism awareness] Adam and Jessica are back together
1. Chapter 1

Jessica sold her flat and moved in with Adam with her kids Amelia now fourteen, Lucas now twelve and Carl now four. Jessica was happy with Adam but she didn't think it was right leaving Linda because of her aspergers syndrome. Carl had started nursery which was scary as Jessica still remember s the day he was born.

"Carl", Adam called.

"Yes", Carl replied.

"Tidy your mess", Adam replied.

Carl tidied up his mess and put all of his toy's back into his room and then Adam took him to nursery. Britney knocked for Amelia and they walked together while Lucas walked alone. Jessica put her feet up, she never had a quiet house. Adam had gone to work and it was Jessica's day off she invited Linda round but Shakira is poorly so Linda can't come. Jessica didn't like a quiet house, she could wait when her baby was born so him or her could keep her company and the crying would be noisy which ever since Amelia was born Jessica has been used to. Jessica had decided to let Adam choose the name which she was actually quite scared of but then she had picked Harry and Carl so it was only fair for Adam to pick the name. Jessica got up as it was time to pick Carl up from nursrey. She left the house and went to the nursery play ground and waited to be aloud in to pick up her son.

"Mummy", Carl said.

Jessica went in with Carl and put his coat on and did it up and then noticed his name on the bad side on the bored. Jessica looked at Carl and then when she walked out they sat on a bench in the park so Carl could explain.

"Carl why was your name on the sad side", Jessica asked.

"I hurt Lucy", Carl replied.

"Why", Jessica asked.

"Pens", Carl replied.

"Carl that was naughty to hurt Lucy, you ask nicely if you want a colouring pen you don't hurt others", Jessica replied.

Carl looked guilty as Jessica took him home. She made herself and Carl cheese spread sandwiches for lunch and then he watched some tv. Jessica Sat waiting for Adam, Amelia and Lucas to come home. First home was Lucas, he went straight upstairs, Amelia then came home and said bye to Britney. Jessica was just waiting for Adam. Adam finally arrived and they all got into Adam's car. Adam then drove to McDonald's for dinner and everyone sat down while Adam and Jessica ordered. Adam was having a big Mac with chips and a coke, Jessica was having a fish-o-fillet with chips and a coffee, Amelia was having six chicken nuggets, chips and a coke, Lucas was having a double cheese burger chips and a coke and Carl was having a chicken nugget happymeal with a fruitshoot.

"Food", Carl said.

Adam gave everyone their food while Jessica brought over the drinks. They sat as a happy family eating their meals.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and Adam went for the scan to see what they were having. Adam smiled as they entered the hospital and then they were called through. The cold gel was put on Jessica's stomach and then the baby appeared. They smiled and then the midwife revealed it was a girl. Adam couldn't wait to search for girls names to name his little princess. Adam and Jessica brought the scan and left to find Lenny and Linda outside.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"She had a pregnancy scare after a fall but little bubba is fine", Lenny replied.

"How's Shakira", Jessica asked.

"She's good", Linda replied.

Jessica needed to go so her and Adam left to pick Carl up, Adam was so excited about having a daughter. Adam looked at girls names online while Jessica put her feet up. Adam had found the perfect name for their daughter. Holly Summer Trueman.

"Holly", Adam said

"That's beautiful", Jessica replied.

Adam went upstairs to paint Holly's room he put her name on the wall in big bold letters. Jessica came up and loved what Adam had done.

"Holly will love it", Jessica replied.

Amelia came home and looked in the room and looked confused at the word Holly on the wall. Lucas was at football club after school.

"Whose Holly", Amelia asked.

"Your sister", Jessica replied.

Amelia walked into her room while Adam was getting excited about Holly's arrival who was due in twenty weeks time. Lucas came home from football cub and Carl just looked at him walk past. Lucas sat down and Carl sat next to him.

"Mummy ate Holly", Carl said.

"Why did she eat holly", Lucas asked.

"To keep her safe", Carl replied.

Lucas suddenly realised what Carl meant when he said her, it meant he was getting a new baby sister. Lucas sighed and went upstairs leaving Carl to play on his own. He decided to play with his phone and pretended to talk to Shakira. Jessica and Adam were happy that they were expecting a baby girl. This baby was going to make Adam very happy and he was going to do anything to keep her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica went into labour and Adam supported her through it, he drove her up the hospital. She was in so much pain after an easy pregantcy Adam supported her while Amelia, Lucas and Carl were at their grandads. As this was Jessica's fifth child she knew this labour was going to be quite quick. After three hours Holly had been born.

"Hello Holly", Adam said smiling after cutting the ambilicle cord.

Jessica was tired after all the pushing but now she had a beautiful baby girl. Holly cried as she took her first breath and Adam hugged her. Holly was written on her bed and then on her wrist so they new she belonged to the hospital. Jessica was moved to a different room where she saw Lenny and a very ill looking Linda.

"Aww", Adam said.

"This is Zoe-Hannah", Lenny replied.

"Named after Zoe", Adam replied.

"When she started Holby Zoe was one of the only people who were nice to her, except from Big Mac, Noel you and Tess everyone judged her, even I did", Lenny replied.

"She's autistic", Adam replied.

"I know", Lenny replied.

Linda had to have an emergency cesarean to get baby Zoe-Hannah out when she actually wanted a water birth just like Shakira was born. Jessica gave birth to Amelia, Lucas, Carl and Holly on gas and air and with Harry she had no pain relief. Jessica woke up to see Lenny holding a baby and then looked at Adam.

"That's Zoe-Hannah", Adam replied.

Jessica picked up Holly who fell asleep in her arms. Holly was a beautiful baby in Adam and Jessica's eyes. Zoe-Hannah fell asleep so Lenny put her next to Linda and went to see baby Holly. Lenny smiled at her.

"She's beautiful", Lenny said.

Linda woke up crying so Lenny went over to attend to her, he calmed her down and she turned to look at her baby Zoe-Hannah. Lenny smiled at told her Jessica was sitting opposite them.

"Jessica is over there", Lenny said.

Linda looked over as Jessica smiled at her holding Holly. Zoe-Hannah was taken into the special care unit as Linda just watched her go. She began to cry as Lenny comforted her. As he hugged her Adam and Jessica looked at each other and then at Holly wondering if she had to go. Luckily Holly could feed out of a bottle so she was fine.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda eventually calmed down and Lenny continued hugging her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'd like to say a big thank you to Gillian Kearney Fan for supporting me though this fanfic...thank you**

Six months had passed and Carl and Shakira were playing with each other while Zoe-Hannah and Holly were looking at each other. Holly kept smiling at Zoe-Hannah while Zoe-Hannah had no idea what was going on. Carl and Shakira wished they went to the same nursery so they would be in the same school so they could play with each other all the time. As they giggled their younger sisters decided to join in making Adam, Jessica, Lenny and Linda smile at how cute they were being.

"Zoe-Hannah", Lenny said.

Zoe-Hannah looked at her dad and then wanted to be passed to Linda. As soon as she was passed she took a chunk of Linda's hair and decided to tug at it making Linda's eyes water and making little Zoe-Hannah laugh. Lenny took Zoe-Hannah off Linda as Zoe-Hannah began to cry.

"If you pull mummy's hair she won't hug you", Lenny said.

Zoe-Hannah stopped crying and Lenny handed her to Linda as he decided to go to the park with Adam, Carl and Shakira. The kids ran to the play area but Shakira tripped over her shoe lace and began crying. Adam had never seen Lenny run so fast as he ran up and picked up Shakira who cried into his top. Carl looked at Adam as he picked him up.

"Daddy is Shakira ok", Carl asked.

"She just had an accident", Adam replied kissing his son's head.

They entered the playground and Carl waited for Shakira, she'd stopped crying so Lenny tied her lace back up and she went to play with Carl. Adam and Lenny sat on the bench watching Carl and Shakira and also thinking of their daughters Holly and Zoe-Hannah. After a few hours Adam and Lenny decided to take Carl and Shakira home. Lenny and Shakira had to go anyway as it was getting to feeding time for Zoe-Hannah. Carl hugged Shakira and Jessica hugged Linda and then they left.

"Bye", Jessica said.

"Bye", Linda replied.

Jessica cuddled next to Adam and Adam cuddled her back. Holly was chasing Carl around the room by trying to crawl after him. Adam and Jessica smiled as they watched their son and daughter play together.

"Holly Summer Trueman, I officially gave her the most randomest name in the world", Adam said.

"At least it's unique", Jessica replied.

Adam and Jessica kissed as Carl and Holly were still playing together.


End file.
